Séraphique
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Voici la suite de séraphique, cet amour controversé entre les âges.
1. Chapter 1

Retour en force de cette fic que j'avais cru abandonné, mais qui, en la relisant du début, m'a donné envie de poursuivre dans cet amour incompris de tous.

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

_Séraphique_

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

La suite ou _Quand tout dégringole_.

Severus n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, se tiraillant désespérément à savoir, à comprendre pourquoi Harry n'arrêtait pas l'effet permanent de son vieillissement lui-même. C'était dur, trop dur… Severus n'allait pas pouvoir endurer une autre rencontre avec le jeune homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, celui qu'il aimait avant, ne serait plus.

Dans son laboratoire, Severus passa toute la journée à lire, à concocter des potions qui, peut-être, allaient lui redonner SON Harry. Des enchantements, des potions, des formules magiques, tout était scruté à la loupe fine. Parfois l'homme s'arrêtait un peu, mais pensait à Harry et son cœur se brisait. Harry allait atteindre sa maturité d'esprit bientôt, si ce n'était pas déjà fait et, dès lors, peut-être réaliser qu'il détestait l'homme. Le jeune homme allait enfin comprendre ce que s'était passé et le faire regretter à Severus, quitte à le renier pour toujours et ça, Severus ne pouvait le concevoir même si lui-même pensait sincèrement à ne plus revoir Harry.

On frappa à sa porte et il su immédiatement qui venait le voir… Il le laissa entrer en admirant la beauté du jeune garçon, mais en détestant d'avance les paroles qui allaient sortir de ce dernier.

-Severus, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

-Viens t'assoir. Lui dit l'homme en l'invitant sur son canapé.

L'allure d'Harry en disait long sur son état d'esprit et quand le gosse prit place, il ne tarda pas à déballer son sac.

-Severus, Dumbledore m'a dit que j'ai atteint ma maturité et je le sens. Je dois te dire des choses qui se sont peaufinées dans ma tête maintenant.

L'homme ne regardait même pas Harry dans les yeux de peur d'éclater de colère juste en entendant sa nouvelle façon de parler, ça l'énervait tellement.

-Parle. Répondit Severus, un peu de désolation dans la voix.

-Ce que j'ai à dire est court, simple et sans discussion. Severus j'ai réalisé… Je ne t'aime pas.

L'homme glissa sur le sol à genoux et ses mains vinrent s'appuyer contre le plancher et c'est la tête basse que Severus retenait la peine qui menaçait de sortir sans retenue. Il y eut bien une larme qui tomba sur le sol, mais elle était là contre la volonté de Severus. Il fermait les yeux si fort que ses yeux en avaient mal, sa tête bourdonnait et ses ongles creusaient presque le plancher de pierre tellement la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur le tuait petit à petit. Mais même en essayant plus fort, les cillements de pleurs franchissaient ses cordes vocales en sourdine, ses épaules se mirent à sursauter à cause des pleurs sans sons et un cri finit par sortir.

-NOOON! Hurla Severus en frappant le sol d'un coup de poing, si fort que ses jointures se mirent instantanément à saigner.

-Severus… Tenta Harry en se penchant au-dessus de l'homme.

-VA-T'EN! Hurla-t-il encore en poussant Harry très fort de sa main souffrante.

Harry, silencieux sortit et le bruit de la porte qui fermait vint confirmer à Severus qu'il était parti… À ce moment Severus pleura franchement de toute sa voix, se répétant « non » presque à toute les secondes, incapable de réaliser que c'était vrai, qu'Harry ne l'aimait plus ou plutôt, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé… Jamais aimé… L'homme tomba à plat ventre et continua de souffrir d'une douleur jamais ressenti qu'aucun sort ne pouvait égaler. Les cheveux collés au visage, Severus s'endormis d'épuisement.

-Alors Harry, comment l'a-t-il prit? Demanda le vieux sorcier.

-Ce fut terrible. Pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus l'avoir déjà aimé?

-Parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé Harry, tu le réalises maintenant.

-Je me rappelle tout ce que j'ai fait avec lui, mais des souvenirs d'amour, je n'en ai pas.

-C'est parce que ces 'faux' sentiments sont disparus Harry. Expliqua Dumbledore. –Monte dans la chambre, tu auras besoin d'une autre période de sommeil avant que ton esprit soit complètement fonctionnel.

Harry exécuta ce que l'homme dit et alla s'allonger pour trouver le sommeil non longtemps après. Quand il fut certain que le jeune homme dormait, Dumbledore vint lui déposer quelques gouttes de potion dans les yeux et sourit en pensant pour lui-même…

« C'est pour ton bien que je te fais oublier Severus, tu me remercieras un jour… »

Harry se retourna sur le ventre et continua de dormir paisiblement sans se douter de ce qui se passait, que Dumbledore, pour le bien du jeune homme, lui donnait une potion oubliettes en gouttes dans les yeux. Le vieil homme profita du sommeil d'Harry pour descendre dans les cachots afin d'aller proposer à Severus de prendre une potion oubliettes… Mais une fois arrivé, Severus ne répondait pas et Dumbledore dû entrer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit la scène triste d'un homme en peine, dormant dans ses larmes qui continuaient de couler malgré son sommeil, les poings serrés et recroquevillé sur lui-même tel un enfant insécure. Dumbledore se demandait s'il devait lui donner la potion à son insu, mais savait très bien que Severus s'en rendrait conte tôt ou tard, donc il tenta de le réveiller…

-Severus… Severus. Fit l'homme doucement et lui frottant le dos lentement.

Severus ouvrit les yeux difficilement et reconnu Dumbledore penché au-dessus de lui.

-Severus, êtes-vous réveillé?

-Oui. Sanglota-t-il.

-Aimeriez-vous ne plus penser à… à ça?

-Vous voulez que j'oublie, c'est ça?

-Ça serait mieux pour vous et pour Harry aussi.

-Non je ne peux pas! Puis il se releva avant de regarder Dumbledore bizarrement… -Comment se fait-il qu'il ne m'aime pas? Comment a-t-il réalisé ça? Lui avez-vous lavé le cerveau Dumbledore? Dites-moi la vérité.

-Il oublie, il a vieilli si vite et maturé trop tôt, il réalise ce qu'il aurait dû réaliser beaucoup plus tard.

-Pourquoi?!

-C'est ainsi et, c'est d'ailleurs en grande partie votre faute, Severus.

-Je sais. Dit-il en baissant la tête de honte. –Mais tout ce que nous avons vécu, effacé d'un coup? C'est si dur à croire.

-Vous avez mal Severus et si vous n'oubliez pas vite, vous aurez mal longtemps. Prenez donc cette…

-NON! Laissez-moi tranquille à présent je vous prie!

Dumbledore le laissa seul avec regret, mais que pouvait faire le vieux sorcier après tout? Severus était seul maître de lui-même… Comme Harry d'ailleurs…

-Ou étiez-vous? Demanda Harry en voyant Dumbledore entrer dans les quartiers.

-J'ai dû aller parler à Severus et voir s'il était bien.

-Alors? Comment va-t-il? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Il semble passer au travers.

-Il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir, n'est-ce pas?

-Il faut lui laisser du temps, Harry. Severus est un être vivant, il a besoin de réfléchir et de retâter tout dans sa tête avant de comprendre qu'il ne pourra jamais rien faire contre tout ça.

-Je sais. Je me sens étourdi professeur, c'est normal?

-Oui Harry, tu a beaucoup dormi et ton esprit s'est enfin replacé.

-Ça y est? Je suis dorénavant complet?

-Oui Harry.

-Est-ce que je pourrais me rendre dans la grande salle? J'aimerais aller y lire un peu et essayer de me comprendre moi-même.

-Bien sûre, mais ne tarde pas trop, nous aurons un repas vers 18 heures, ne sois pas en retard je te prie. Répondit Dumbledore.

Harry, un livre à la main, se rendit dans la grande salle tranquille et se trouva une table en entrant pour s'y assoir et ouvrir son livre, mais d'autres pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il revoyait Severus le tenir dans ses bras alors que tout deux souriaient, il revoyait beaucoup de beaux moments passés avec Severus et n'arrivait pas à en ressentir le moindre plaisir et encore moins le moindre amour pour Severus, mais ces souvenirs le hantaient incroyablement.

« Un petit professeur Snape qui boude… » Lui revint en tête et cela, ça le fit sourire grandement.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant pleuré pour cet homme alors qu'au moment actuel, il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir le moindre sentiment pour l'homme en question. Quelque chose semblait ne pas tourner rond en lui et c'est ce qui alluma une interrogation en lui.

« Pourtant quand on se souvient d'un moment, on se souvient aussi de ce qu'on a ressenti… » Pensa-t-il.

Il couru en direction des cachots, il devait comprendre.

Quand Severus ouvrit sa porte, il la referma de suite.

-Severus, laissez-moi entrer, j'ai tant de mal à comprendre, j'ai besoin de vous.

« Il a besoin de moi… » Pensa Severus en ouvrant la porte à nouveau sans réfléchir, comme si son amour avait prit le dessus.

-Severus… Aidez-moi à comprendre s'il vous plaît. Mon esprit me joue des tours je crois.

-Et tu penses que je vais tout bonnement t'aider, alors qu'en te regardant, mon cœur est en train de s'émietter tranquillement?

-S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de voir clair, de comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

-Te souvenir de quoi Harry?...

Le simple fait de prononcer son nom le tua intérieurement.

-De mes sentiments.

-Dumbledore l'a dit, tu as maturé et compris.

-Au contraire, plus ça avance, moins je comprends.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda l'homme, toujours debout dans le cadre de porte.

-Laisse-moi entrer.

Cela faisait mal, très mal à Severus, mais il le laissa entrer.

-Explique-moi.

-Je me souviens de chaque moment passé avec toi Severus.

-Hmmm…

-Et je me souviens avoir aimé ces moments, mais les souvenirs des sentiments ressentis sont absents.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Comment t'expliquer… Je me souviens quand je t'ai souvent serré dans mes bras, je me revois sourire et apprécier les moments, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler comment mon cœur battait, comment j'aimais, comment c'était. Quand on se souvient d'aimer quelque chose, on est sensé se souvenir de nos sentiments… Moi je n'y arrive plus.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas réalisé?

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Harry, tu devrais te souvenir de ces sentiments, mais simplement ne plus les prendre en considération… Là tu me dis être incapable de t'en rappeler… C'est tout à fait impossible.

-C'est pourtant le cas. Je sais très bien que je t'aim… Que je t'ai ai aimé, que j'étais amoureux profondément de toi, mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir ça en essayant de me rappeler… Tu comprends?

-Harry laisse-moi seul, je dois penser à ça.

C'est avec difficulté qu'il regarda le jeune homme qu'il aimait quitter ses appartements, son cœur se brisait encore, mais quelque chose n'allait pas et il le voyait bien. De retour dans son laboratoire, il examina la potion vieillissante qu'il lui avait donné, peut-être qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas en lui donnant cette potion, mais il ne trouva rien de louche à part peut-être le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas reprit sa jeunesse d'avant. Il scruta à la loupe, encore une fois, dans son grand livre des effets de potions, section mémoire et oubliettes… Quand il tomba sur quelque chose de tout à fait incroyable…

_Il est possible d'oublier tout grâce à la potion oubliettes, mais il est possible de manipuler cette potion de façon à oublier par sections. Exemple : Il est possible de n'oublier qu'un événement d'une journée bien précise ou encore d'oublier toute une période sauf quelques détails. Une autre façon d'exploiter le potentiel de la potion oubliettes est de faire oublier les sentiments. Les événements seront bel et bien dans la mémoire, mais ce qui aura été ressenti lors de ces derniers peut-être effacé de façon complète ou sélective…_

-QUOI?

Un nouvel espoir naissait tout au fond de Severus alors qu'il se rendait dans le bureau du directeur avec une confiance à faire peur. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et posa son livre sur le bureau, puis ne dit même pas bonjour avant de commencer ses accusations…

-Qu'avez-vous fait? Vous n'avez pas le droit de manipuler la mémoire d'Harry! Vous allez lui rendre sa mémoire maintenant!

-Severus du calme… C'est irréversible.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, je n'en crois pas un traitre mot!

-Severus, s'il y a un moyen, je ne le connais pas. C'est bien mieux ainsi de toute façon, comprenez un peu qu'Harry vit une période incroyablement difficile à cause de vous et que le mieux pour lui est de n'avoir aucun tracas, encore moins celui de comprendre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour vous alors qu'il n'avait même pas l'âge! Vous avez abusé du gamin comme un impud…

-ASSEZ! Je trouverai bien le moyen de lui rendre ce qui lui appartient!

-Ce qui VOUS appartient plutôt, n'est-ce pas Severus?

-NON!... Je vais lui rendre sa mémoire, sa jeunesse, j'en fais le serment! Vous ni personne n'y pourra rien et je lui dirai ce qui c'est produit afin qu'il ait la LIBERTÉ de juger! Hurla Severus en ressortant du bureau en furie.

SON Harry, son beau petit Harry qu'il aimait tant, il allait le ravoir coûte que coûte, il se l'était juré. Qu'Harry l'aime ou non ensuite, cela ne l'importait pas vraiment, c'était contre Dumbledore maintenant! L'homme avait volé les beaux souvenirs qu'Harry chérissait, que lui aussi chérissait et ça n'allait pas en rester ainsi.

Dans son laboratoire, Severus était confiant de trouver la solution, il s'apprêtait à passer des nuits entières dans cet endroit, quitte à ne plus manger, ne plus dormir, mais il allait trouver comment retrouver SON Harry, celui qu'il aimait et celui qui l'aimait, même si cet amour ne devait jamais revenir!

À SUIVRE

Bin oui, après quoi… 3-4 ans la suite de ce récit controversé, pour le début, faut aller le lire sur Slash Boulevard. Mais celles qui voulaient me trucider parce que je n'écrivais pas la suite vont changer d'avis… Enfin j'espère hehehehe!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. Reviensmoi

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

**Séraphique**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Reviens-moi_

Après deux nuits sans dormir, ni voir Harry ni même entendre parler de ce dernier par Dumbledore, Severus se sentait à bout. La simple pensée de retrouver son Harry d'antant l'encourageait à tenir le coup, même si sa santé elle, se dégradait. L'homme avait simplement avalé quelques tranches de pain la première nuit et ensuite rien mangé du tout, il avait réussis à ingurgiter un verre d'eau et depuis, sans s'en apercevoir, son corps faiblissait, mais son esprit refusait d'abandonner, pour l'amour d'autrefois.

-Est-ce que Severus me laissera le voir? Demanda Harry en descendant les marches qui conduisaient à son lit.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, il refuse de répondre à la porte depuis ce matin. De toute façon mon garçon, je tiens à t'avertir de quelque chose, c'est important. Avoua Dumbledore.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Severus tentera de te faire boire une potion, ne la bois surtout pas Harry il en va de ta santé.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Harry, je t'ai caché un fait...

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai fait boire une potion oubliettes afin que tes anciens sentiments ne jouent pas de rôle sur l'évolution de ton esprit ni n'interfèrent avec ton vieillissement prématuré.

-C'est donc cela! Se fâcha-t-il.

-Ne le prend pas mal.

-Comment puis-je le prendre mal alors que je ne me rappelle même pas ce que ça fait que d'aimer Severus! Mais je dois dire une chose, c'est très malhonnête de votre part, un si grand sorcier qui...

-Harry ce n'est pas malhonnête. J'ai fait quelque chose de bien, si jamais le destin en veut autrement, et bien les choses changeront d'elles-mêmes.

-N'empêche, vous auriez pu m'en informer!

-Aurais-tu accepté?

-Qui sait. Pour ne plus faire souffrir Severus, peut-être... Mais à voir le mal qui le hante, ça n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée... Bref c'est fait, je vous en veux pour ça, sachez-le.

-Ne bois pas la potion qu'il te donnera ou tu replongeras dans cette histoire absurde. Severus ne peut pas être amoureux d'un gamin de dix ans. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais je dit qu'il ne peut pas dans le sens qu'il n'a pas la permission de faire une telle chose et ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit une telle loi.

-Je sais tout ça, je ne suis pas stupide! Mais si ça m'arrivait, à moi... de tomber amoureux d'un jeune homme trop jeune... Je ne sais pas comment je gèrerais cela vous savez, il se peut que cet amour soit vraiment fort et hors de mon control, je l'aimerais peut-être à lui en faire du mal... J'en sais trop rien c'est compliqué tout ça.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais il est mieux pour tous que ça ait cessé.

-Probablement. Renchérit Harry, qui ne ressentait pas d'ennui envers Severus à ce moment.

Dans le laboratoire, Severus s'était effondré de fatigue, quelques larmes de désespoir sur le visage... Il fallait qu'il mange, mais en était incapable. Ses brûlements d'estomac l'avertissaient qu'il allait tomber malade, mais il s'entêtait à penser que s'il ne trouvait pas la solution, alors à quoi bon vivre? Sa seule raison de vivre était justement devenue quelqu'un de froid à son égard, quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait plus, quelqu'un d'autre que son Harry.

Le cinquième matin alors que le soleil commençait à se pointer dans le ciel et que les oiseaux se mirent à chanter, Severus, les yeux rouge et les mouvements lents, terminait la seule potion susceptible de fonctionner sur Harry. Une fois le tout mit en fiole et bien rangé, Severus s'allongea sur le sol et s'endormit sur le coup, espérant que sa malnutrition n'allait pas le laisser dormir pour toujours et que s'il se réveillait, qu'il allait pouvoir la donner à Harry et espérer d'avantage...

-Mais ça fait déjà presqu'une semaine qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles! Se plaignit Harry.

-Il doit se remettre de tout ça et c'est comprenable, réfléchis un peu Harry.

-Je ne suis pas heureux de la tournure des événements!

-Crois-tu qu'il l'est, lui? Franchement Harry n'agit pas en enfant, tu n'en es plus un!

-Et heureusement car je casserais tout ici! Je vais aller le voir ce soir un pont c'est tout et n'essayez même pas de m'en dissuader!

-Très bien Harry, très bien... Mais ne viens pas te plaindre du comportement de Severus à ta vue.

-Je m'arrangerai!

Harry avait l'impression que Dumbledore jouait au père avec lui et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Seul Severus avait le droit de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, ça il s'en souvenait très bien.

« Au moins quand Severus me disait de faire quelque chose, je me sentais... Je me sentais comment déjà? » Pensa Harry en se dirigeant à son lit pour avoir la paix.

« Aller Harry, souviens-toi de quand tu le serrais dans tes bras... Je ressentais quoi? De la peine? De la sécurité? De la joie?... »

-Ça n'a plus de sens! Se dit Harry en se levant. -Seul Severus peut me raconter comment on se sentait, j'aurai le cœur net une fois que je saurai! Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots, rencontrer le seigneur de ces lieux.

-Severus, je suis venu discuter, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Mais Severus ne répondait pas, comme il l'avait fait les autres jours d'avant, ce qui frustra Harry qui força la porte malgré tout et entra à la recherche de l'homme. Il n'était nul part, il avait même regardé dans le laboratoire.

« Il n'est pas parti pour toujours j'espère... » Se dit-il en refaisant le tour des pièces.

Il le trouva enfin, endormis sur le sol du laboratoire, mouchoir dans une main et cuillère de bois dans l'autre. Il se pencha pour le regarder dormir et lui caressa les cheveux un peu avant de tenter de le réveiller tout doucement.

-Severus. Chuchota-t-il en poussant les cheveux hors de sa figure. -Severus, réveilles-toi... Severus.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, mais ne pu parler, il était beaucoup trop faible. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et constata la gravité de la situation avant d'appeler Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui donna une solution qui allait le remettre temporairement pour lui laisser la chance de manger et de boire. Après que Dumbledore lui ait donné la solution et soit parti chercher de quoi manger, Harry vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et lui caressa encore les cheveux, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

-Severus, est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état?

-Je n'ai pas pensé à moi... Dit Severus avec difficulté.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, dis-moi?

-J'ai travaillé dur, toute la semaine, jour et nuit.

Dumbledore arriva avec de quoi boire et manger et Severus eut beaucoup de mal, mais y arriva tout de même et après quelques heures, il était sur pied... Pas complètement en forme, mais apte à se déplacer et réfléchir clairement. Quand le vieux s'en alla, il lança un regard à Severus, un regard d'avertissement qui semblait vouloir dire de ne pas tenter de ramener Harry comme avant.

-Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Qu'est-ce?

-Ce pourquoi j'ai tant travaillé, c'est pour te redonner to 'toi-même'.

« Oh non... » Pensa Harry.

-Et?

-Ne veux-tu pas redevenir comme avant?

-C'est tentant, mais d'abord je suis venu te parler Severus.

-De quoi?

-De nous, toi et moi. J'aimerais que tu me racontes comment je me sentais dans tes bras, comment nous étions heureux dans notre si beau secret. Comment tu m'aimais et comment je t'aimais.

-Je t'aime toujours, Harry.

-Comment c'était?

-Magnifique, mais toujours je me sentais coupable, chaque instant, chaque souffle que tu m'offrais...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Tu étais si jeune Harry, trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune.

-Mais tu m'aimais ainsi non?

-Là est bien mon malheur.

-Et moi dans tout ça?

-Tu m'aimais plus que tu ne t'aimais toi-même.

-Severus rappelles-moi comment c'était. Prend-moi dans tes bras, je vais peut-être me souvenir?

C'est avec la plus grande hésitation du monde que Severus entoura Harry de ses bras et le colla à lui pour le serrer. Son odeur, sa chaleur, tout ce qu'il aimait d'Harry était toujours là, mais il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait autant de cette façon... Harry tenta de le serrer lui aussi, mais Severus se recula.

-Ça fait trop mal Harry, je ne suis pas capable. J'ai le cœur qui va fendre.

-Oh Severus, si seulement j'arrivais à comprendre, à ressentir ce que je ressentais avant...

-Harry accepte donc de redevenir comme avant, pour nous deux... Chuchota l'homme en le fixant dans les yeux, triste et à bout de fatigue.

-Y'a-t-il une possibilité?

-Oui Harry, c'est pour cela que j'ai travaillé. J'ai fait une potion qui pourrait fonctionner.

-Mais... Mais...

« Dumbledore m'a averti... »

-Je ne peux pas prendre cette potion Severus, tu sais comme moi que tout redeviendrait compliqué pour nous.

-Alors ne rajeunis pas physiquement, mais seulement dans ton esprit, tu l'as bien fait une fois...

-Severus arrête d'espérer l'impossible.

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est possible Harry, donne-toi la peine d'essayer au moins, pour nous deux... Le supplia Severus.

-Je ne peux pas. Severus je ne suis plus le Harry stupide et naïf, je sais ce qui est en jeu.

-Justement, réfléchis donc un peu. Si tu ne veux pas, tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais.

-Mais c'est déjà le cas.

Crack! Fit le cœur de Severus.

-Aime-moi, aime-moi encore Harry sinon ça ne me sert plus de vivre!

-Montre-moi comment... Sans le mélange.

-Je ne peux pas... Pleura Severus, au désespoir.

L'homme savait bien qu'Harry n'allait pas boire sa potion, son cœur voulait lâcher et ses yeux éclater tellement il y avait de la tristesse en lui. Harry, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était juste devant lui et Severus ne pouvait même pas l'embrasser... Severus sorti la fiole et la mit sur la table de chevet, puis regarda Harry...

-Je la mets là. Je veux bien te montrer comment j'ai l'habitude de t'aimer et si tu crois que tu le veux, alors bois-la... Sinon, lance-la au mur et brises-la.

C'est alors que Severus s'avança vers Harry et le serra contre lui... Avec grâce et attention, son visage s'arrêta tout près de celui d'Harry et il vint pour l'embrasser, mais Harry recula un peu.

-Il faudrait que je t'aime pour t'embrasser.

Crack! Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement.

-Je suis désolé alors Harry. Je m'excuse de t'aimer.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je sais que quand je te serrais dans mes bras, Merlin que je me sentais bien... C'était comme des milliards de fourmis dans mon ventre, mon cœur battait si fort et j'avais envie de sourire et de pleurer en même temps et puis, ton odeur me rappelle combien t'embrasser m'enflammait tout entier, quand tu parles ça me fait penser combien j'étais content de t'écouter et puis... et puis...

-Harry...

-Severus? Je me souviens?

-Continue... Lança l'homme.

-Serre-moi encore.

Severus serra Harry encore une fois et pendant que le gamin était dans ses bras, ce dernier continua de parler...

-Il y avait ce sentiment d'appartenance chaque fois que je te respirais, j'aimais être dans tes bras, ça me rendait fort et invincible. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de te toucher car dès que ta peau s'éloignait de la mienne, je m'ennuyais terriblement. Tu sens toujours aussi bon Severus, je me rappel ton odeur maintenant. Quand tu respires dans mon cou comme en ce moment, j'ai des frissons, pareil qu'avant.

-Alors tu... Mais il fut coupé par Harry.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir de l'amour...

-Harry je...

-Pas encore en tout cas.

-Au moins tu arrives à te souvenir.

-Mais ce n'est pas assez Severus! Dit Harry avant de saisir la fiole pour l'ouvrir et la vider...

Dans sa bouche.

-Harry es-tu certain?

Harry, qui n'avait pas encore avalé, fit signe que non de la tête et avala le tout avant de dire...

-Mais au moins je reviendrai comme avant et profiterai des années que je n'ai pas eu.

-Oh Harry, nous aurions pu en parler avant...

-Tu voulais ça, je voulais ça... Bref, c'est ainsi on ne peut plus rien y faire. Maintenant attendons.

-Ça prendra une nuit avant de faire effet Harry, avant de faire effet physiquement... Ton esprit devrait ressentir les effets dans les prochaines minutes, si la potion fonctionne. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore!

-Tu n'as pas travaillé tout ce temps pour rien. Severus je... Je me sens drôle...

-C'est supposé être normal.

-Et si jamais quelque chose arrivait Severus? Oh Severus j'ai si peur maintenant!

-N'aies pas peur, rien de mal ne peut arriver sinon que cela ne fonctionne pas.

Harry fondit en larmes sur Severus qui le serra fort en guise de consolation, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant avec lui les résultats de sa potion. Severus lui, n'était plus sure d'avoir bien fait avec cette potion.

-Harry il faut continuer de parler, sinon tu ressentiras trop les effets.

-Severus, est-ce que tout redeviendra comme avant?

-Moi, je l'espère Harry... Mais toi? Si tu changes d'avis je pourrai peut-être renverser les effets tu sais...

-Non, surtout pas. Je serai moi à l'âge que je suis supposé avoir c'est tout.

-Tu as raison.

-Vas te doucher Severus, je vais t'attendre. Comme ça tu seras mieux dans ta peau aussi.

-Oui. Ne pars pas...

-Je serai là ne t'inquiètes pas.

Severus se leva et se prit un habit avant de regarder Harry une dernière fois en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il se lavait sous les jets chauds et il appréciait ce moment. Fallait qu'il se dépêche quand même pour accompagner Harry dans sa transformation... Si la potion faisait effet comme il le souhaitait tant.

-Harry? Ou es-tu? Fit Severus en sortant de la salle de bain, terminant d'attacher les boutons de son col. -Harry? Mais ou est-il? Se dit-il en cherchant dans la chambre.

Il fit le tour de son appartement et fini par trouver le jeune homme sur son sofa en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Mais Harry, qu'y a-t-il? Lui demanda-t-il en allant le rejoindre.

-Severus! Pleura Harry. -Severus pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me souvienne? J'ai si mal d'un seul coup, Severus c'est si terrible!

-Tu te souviens de quoi?

Un grand silence s'en suivit et Harry n'arrêta pas de pleurer fort en se cachant la figure contre le coussin du sofa. Il avait tellement de peine.

-Que je t'aime! Hurla-t-il en larmes.

Severus eut un grand choc, son cœur fit au moins vingt bonds de suite avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était en train d'avoir lui aussi, mal. Harry releva la tête pour regarder Severus de ses yeux rougis.

-Que je t'aime au point de mourir si tu me quittes. Ajouta Harry en criant très fort. -Je me souviens pourquoi j'hésitais à revenir comme avant, maintenant je le sais et je regrette! Severus! S'époumona-t-il avant de replonger sa figure dans le coussin et de pleurer encore et encore.

-Tu te rappelles!

-Bien sûre que oui! Moi je t'aime, je t'aime bien trop pour supporter tout cet amour, c'en est trop! Severus arrête mon mal, je t'en supplie! Arrête mon mal... Sanglota-t-il en détresse.

-Harry... Fit Severus en venant le rejoindre sur le sofa pour le prendre dans ses bras. -Harry ce n'est pas du mal, rappelles-toi ce sentiment si fort, apprécie-le comme tu savais le faire avant.

-Apprécier la souffrance? Aimer n'est pas agréable je m'en souviens à présent, aimer c'est une torture qui me tue tranquillement! Oh Severus!

-Calme-toi. Chhht, calme-toi Harry. Je ne vais pas te quitter.

-Tu le devras pourtant! Lui cria-t-il en lui assénant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. -Et moi je vais me retrouvé seul, encore, avec le vieux pour gardienne! Je n'ai pas envie d'un tuteur sur le bord de mourir de vieillesse moi, je veux toi pour toujours!

-Harry! Ne sois pas ridicule! Ce n'est pas un vieux sur le bord de... Severus éclata de rire soudainement.

Ce que disait Harry ressemblait bien plus à SON Harry, ses paroles devenaient un peu plus jeunes et moins réfléchies, Severus s'en rendait compte... Avec un peu de tristesse, Severus était en train de dire au revoir au vieux Harry... SON Harry émergeait à nouveau et le coeur de l'homme recommençait à vivre. Il serra son gamin préféré dans ses bras et c'est avec une larme, une larme de joie, qu'il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête, comme avant.

-Va falloir lui faire face maintenant hein? Demanda Harry, toujours d'apparence plus vieille, mais avec un esprit qui, tranquillement, reprenait ses anciennes habitudes.

-J'ai bien peur que oui Harry.

-J'ai une idée. Fit le gosse.

-Quoi?

-On a juste à ne pas lui dire... S'il n'en sait rien, comment pourra-t-il nous séparer?

Severus lui lança un regard évocateur.

-C'est stupide, désolé Severus.

-Sans être stupide, c'est irréfléchi.

-Que va-t-on faire alors?

-Premièrement, serre-moi bien fort.

Harry s'exécuta et serra Severus très fort, il releva un peu la tête et lui donna un petit baiser dans son cou, comme avant, ce qui fit réagir Severus.

-Laisse-moi du temps.

-Mais... Je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez...

-Ça l'est. Laisse-moi me réhabituer à toi.

-Je t'aime, Severus.

Son gamin énervant, troublant et ô combien touchant et attachant était bel et bien de retour, mais encore fallait-il que son apparence redevienne comme avant elle aussi pour que Severus le reconnaisse entièrement. C'était une question de temps. Bref personne n'allait lui enlever son précieux trésor à présent, non personne!

À SUIVRE

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
